Yume Kagayaki
Yume Kagayaki (輝きゆめ Kagayaki yume) is an original character (OC) created by ♡Me♡(CureFlora9801) for Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Yume is a cheerful girl, who transferred to Noble Academy. She tends to speak in third person and is free spirited. Yume's alter ego is ☆Cure Rêver☆, the Pretty Cure of dreams! Appearance Yume has sky blue colored hair, that reaches to her hips when she keeps them opened. However, she usually has them tied into buns. She has her hair tied into two buns, at the sides of her head. The buns are hold by pastel pink ribbons. Her eyes are indigo. In civilian, Yume usually wears a short-sleeved, pastel blue colored top which sleeves are pink and midnight blue. At the height of her chest "Sparkle" is printed on the shirt in a white color. She wears blue colored jeans shorts with a pink belt tied around her hips. Three hearts; colored in pink, cyan blue and yellow, are attached to the shorts. In addition, Yume wears reddish-pink colored pumps with light pink frills around the trims. She wears pale yellow socks that hardly reach over her ankles. Cure Rêver wears a midriff top that is mainly pastel blue colored. The trims of the top consists of a pink frilly layer. The top is tied together under her left arm. It is tied together with pink laces. At her chest, a pink bow is attached to the top. A golden star-shaped brooch with a crown symbol is attached to the bow. Pastel colored frills are attached to the end of the top. The sleeves of the top are fluffy and light pink colored. She wears a skirt with pink, frilly trims, that has two layers. The first layer is mainly violet with a white star pattern. The second layer, the one underneath is bright pink colored. Yellow stars on chains are attached to the trims of the second layer. Cure Rêver wears light pink pumps with a pink bow attached to the trims. She wears purple and white stockings that reach over her knees. Cure Rêver wears puffy light pink wrist accessories with white frills. Cure Rêver has light blue colored hair with pink streaks. Much like Yume, Cure Rêver's hair is tied to side buns. The rest of her hair is worn opened and reaches over her hips. She wears a silver tiara with a pink star attached to the crown with a pastel blue frill. Personality Yume is usually described as a fluffy sheep. This is due to her calm and "fluffy" personality. She is a quite free-spirited girl, who loves anything connceted with dreams, stars and pastel colors. However, even if Yume appears like an innocent fluffy sheep, she can also be quite scary. Yume loves to make weird faces and tells everyone what she thinks every time, without thinking about it. Relationships Family Friends Cure Rêver The Princess of the Glittering Dreams! Cure Rêver! きらびやかな夢の王女！ CureRêver！ Kirabiyakana yume no ōjo! CureRêver! Cure Rêver is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yume Kagayaki. She controls the power of dreams and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Glitterfic Dream, which she can only use in her Elegant Mode. Etymology Kagayaki - 輝き(kagayaki) means Shine. Yume - 夢 (yume) means Dream. Her full name means Shining Dream. Trivia *Her birthday is on the 4th of July. *Her zodiac sign is Cancer. *She shares her first name with Yume Nijino from Aikatsu Stars. *Cure Rêver is the first Pretty Cure to have her hair tied into side buns. However, she is the second to have them styled into buns after Cure Lemonade from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Her Cure name is Cure Rêver because Rêver mean dream in French. Gallery Yume Kagayaki / Image Gallery Category:Oc Category:Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Oc Category:User:CureFlora9801 Category:Character Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Category:Female Cures Category:Blue Cure Category:Main Cure Category:Main Character Category:Original Character Category:Pretty Cure OC Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Characters Category:Stubs Category:Article Stubs Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Fan Characters Category:Fan Cure